Caminos Separados (El Asesino Perfecto)
'''Caminos Separados '''es el noveno episodio de la quinta temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el cuadragésimo noveno de la serie en general, también es el penúltimo episodio de la temporada. Fue estrenado el 10 de agosto de 2017 y marca la muerte de Tonisevillista7, hermano de Sergio y uno de los primeros integrantes del Equipo de CJ, también muere el Secuaz De Smith a manos de Cindy Lennox siendo esta la primera vez que Cindy mata a un ser humano. Sinopsis El episodio queda en la misma escena donde terminó el anterior. Juan y Castellanos ven al frente un gigantesco avión estrellado en medio de la calle, con zombies que aparentemente eran los pasajeros. Luego Juan y Castellanos entran al avión pero no encuentran nada relevante, mientras, Smith y su Secuaz los están viendo, Smith harto ya de ellos. El Secuaz le dijo que se largara y que él se encargaría de ellos, Smith cree que es un buen trato y se retira a su destino. La escena pasa a CJ, Natalia y Jessica, entrando a una tienda de ropa, con bastante vegetación dentro. Ven a un zombie, y Natalia le dispara, acertando dándole en la cabeza matándolo. Mientras tanto, Toni y Álvaro siguen buscando, Toni le dice si encontró algo relevante, pero Álvaro responde golpeando una máquina expendedora, a lo que Toni responde "lo tomaré como un no". Inesperadamente llega Sergio con Cindy, que se empeñó en salir a pesar de que estaba muy esforzado, aunque, ya todos se devolvieron a la iglesia debido a los escasos recursos que encontraron y no haber encontrado a Smith. Ya en la noche, mientras todos duermen, Tonisevillista es el que hace guardia en la torre militar, que de pronto ve a algo sospechoso atrás del cementerio de la iglesia. Cuando menos se lo espera, el Secuaz se le pone por detrás. Mientras todos duermen, Sergio se despierta a visitar a Toni a ver como le va en su guardia, pero al subir a la torre, no lo ve, y ve el rifle de Toni en el suelo. Sergio corre lo más rápido a buscar a su hermano, hasta que llega al lugar de la máquina expendedora, encontrando una nota que decía "ayúdame Sergio" Sergio, reconoció la letra argumentando que era la letra de él. Mueve las máquinas, y ve una especie de entrada secreta, cuando entra, ve un matadero con cadáveres mutilados, allí se encontraba el Secuaz de Smith. Una pequeña interrogación por parte de Sergio los hizo pelear, entre si el era el que había raptado a su hermano, y donde estaba Smith, la única respuesta que contestó el Secuaz fue que Smith ya estaba escapando, del resto contestaba respuestas secas y que Toni estaba peleando con unos zombies en una pequeña habitación, lo que hizo que Sergio sacara su escopeta. El Secuaz actuó rápido y lanzó un cuchillo que afortunadamente Sergio esquivó. Luego de una dura pelea, el Secuaz llevaba ventaja ya que él tenía una motosierra y Sergio dos espadas, que terminaron siendo rotas por el Secuaz. Finalmente el Secuaz le hace heridas graves, una en el estómago y otra en el hombro, y cuando el Secuaz estaba por dar el golpe final, de heroína llegó Cindy, asesinando de un disparo de la escopeta de Sergio en la cabeza. Cindy cura a Sergio y entran a la habitación donde Toni estaba encerrado. Al verlo, estaba convertido en zombie, que al final Sergio lo tuvo que asesinar. Luego se devolvieron a la iglesia, dándoles la mala noticia al grupo, aunque le dieron información hacia donde se dirigía Smith, a Fort Carson para llegar supuestamente al Área 69. Con la autocaravana se dirigieron al pequeño pueblo, en el camino, Castellanos le pidió prestado a Juan su rifle, y se bajó del coche. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña calle del pueblo, vieron a un par de soldados vigilando con barricadas, que al ver a CJ y sus compañeros los reconocieron como los mercenarios que Smith les dijo que eran (en un recuerdo de un militar). Los militares empezaron a disparar al grupo, lamentablemente tenían menos ventaja ya que los militares tenían mejores armas, más experiencia y mejor posición, hasta que Castellanos en el tejado de un motel mató a 3 militares y a uno le disparó adrede en el estómago. Luego de que Castellanos los salvara, le pidieron información al militar moribundo, y este les contó la versión de Smith, que ellos eran unos mercenarios y que él era un científico del gobierno que supuestamente quería crear una cura, a lo que fue acompañado por otros militares a su fábrica. CJ recordó al instante esto, y les dice al grupo que Smith va a la fábrica a procrear a los Clones, ya que desde que el apocalipsis comenzó, la máquina clonadora seguía allí. CJ recomendó ir a por él, pero Sergio se negó, alegando que no tenía sentido ir a por Smith, que no era asunto de ellos, que en vez de acabar con él debían escapar del país y que si iban a por él todos se iban a arriesgar y que no quería perder a más compañeros, porque muchas tragedias y compañeros han perdido demasiado y que lo que tenían que hacer era informar al ejército que se encargaran de ellos, los argumentos de CJ eran que ellos son los únicos que tenían el conocimiento de los planes de Smith y que si no hacen algo estarán perdidos ya que el ejército está cegado por Smith al este decirles que es un supuesto científico del gobierno, Sergio responde que él quiere lo mejor para él y sus amigos, por lo que CJ no lo hace cambiar de opinión. Entonces el episodio termina con CJ diciendo: "Está bien, parece que hasta aquí llegó nuestro viaje juntos". Personajes Protagonistas * Carl Johnson * Juan Moreno * Sergiodelbetis * Mike Smith * Jessica Connor Co-Protagonistas * Tonisevillista7 * Secuaz de Smith * Cindy Lennox * Álvaro * Castellanos Secundarios * Zombies * Militares * Militar moribundo Título El título hace referencia a que CJ y Sergio quieren tomar caminos diferentes, CJ ir a por Smith a evitar que expanda el virus a nivel mundial, y Sergio quiere informar al ejército del Área 69 para que ellos se encarguen de Smith. Muertos * Zombi con camisa morada y rayas, degollado por Castellanos. * Zombi agonizando, acuchillado por Juan Moreno. * Zombi cubierto por vegetación, disparo a la cabeza por Natalia. * 7 zombis aplastados por Álvaro con su masa. * Zombi policía, degollado por Castellanos. * Secuaz de Smith, disparo a la cabeza por Cindy Lennox. * Tonisevillista, zombificado y luego degollado por Sergio. * 3 militares, asesinados por Castellanos con rifle. Música * -Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 OST - Desperate Times (0:00 - 1:07) (24:26 - 26:47) * -Ace Attorney Anime OST - Arranged Conspiracy (1:08 - 1:45) * -The Walking Dead OST - The Mercy Of The Living (1:46 - 4:35) (5:51 - 8:15) (19:56 - 22:37) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Raindrops and Puddles (4:36 - 5:50) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - An Uneasy Atmosphere (8:16 - 8:41) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - The Dark Forest (8:42 - 9:21) (10:02 - 10:18) * -Twisted Metal Black OST - Snowy Field (9:22 - 10:01) * -Resident Evil Remake OST - Creatures of the Night (10:19 - 11:09) * -Resident Evil 6 OST - Edonia Unwelcomes You (11:10 - 13:14) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Confrontation (13:15 - 16:01) * -Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 OST - Cabin in the Mists (16:02 - 17:04) * -The Walking Dead OST - Daryl's Sorrow (17:05 - 18:06) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Breathlessly (18:07 - 19:55) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Tension (22:38 - 22:47) * -Professor Layton & The Miracle Mask - A Time For Battle (22:48 - 24:20) * -Ice Cube - Why we thugs (24:21 - 24:25) * -Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Reminiscing ~ The Legendary Fire (26:48 - 27:12) * -Katawa Shoujo OST - Moment of Decision (27:13 - 29:06) Continuidad * La escena en donde Juan y Castellanos acceden a inspeccionar el avión, Juan le cuanto que tuvo un "déjà vu" haciendo referencia a un capítulo de los hombres de CJ cuando Juan y los demás agentes entran a un avión. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Quinta temporada de El Asesino Perfecto